Devil Hermione
by Darkhermionetwist
Summary: Hermione shares her body with the devil who must find his soul mates to gain complete control and unlock his soul. Multiple pairings
1. The devils birth

I don't own anything

* * *

The essence of evil itself is thousands of years old and still as cruel as the day she was tossed out of heaven. If you're thinking that this sounds like a certain fallen angel named Lucifer then you would be correct you see after an eternity of ruling hell and causing unknown pain to those damned souls who are unfortunate enough to send to hell by the judge, the ultimate judge who reads the souls of those who die he was neither good or bad.

You see Lucifer could only walk the earth after there her last soulmate is born. Lucifer is soul was split when she fell from heaven the only way she can compleat her soul is to return to her full power was to find her nine men or women to symbolize the four parts of her soul. these people are born in the same life but won't necessarily be the same age they could be up to fifty years of age from the oldest to the youngest.

When the youngest of her soul mates is going to be born her soul, or what is left of it would be transported to the surface and finds her vessel, the body born without a soul waiting for her to inhabit without her entering the body the baby would simply die. The only problem would be that without finding her soul mates lucifer would not be able to access her full power and if she does not find them all by the time she reaches her sixteenth birthday she will slowly start to tartrate becoming weaker until she dies at her seventeenth birthday.

It was 1979 when Lucifer started to fade feeling the tingling sensation in her cold heart she has not felt anything but anger since she was cast out of heaven when she refused to bow down to man. the tingling sensation was travelling all un her body from her fingers to the tips of her broken blackened wings, signalling that her last and final soul mate had been born she knew this feeling he has felt it three other times it was the only thing that makes her feel anything at all. All she had to do now was wait until the transformation starts signalling that her vessel had been born her body would fade and then his essence would glide to the surface and she would finally be able to exit the frozen surface of hells door and finally walk the earth.

Three days locked in her bedchambers sitting on the edge of her large four post bed her black slik sheets flung to the side from another relentless night the tingleing sensation had turned to burining making her blood feel like it was boiling it her vawas only then when her skin starts to vains it was then she started to glow and knowing what's next she shouts for her second in command dolor who bursts in to the room quickly and keeping his eyes down cast fearful of his Ladys wrath remebering the last time when she broke his horn for disterbing her in her bed chambers he but stops cold in his tracks when seeing what is happing and smiles a smile that some would mistake for cold and twisted but to Lucifer it is known as devoted and adoration as like most of her follower Dolor is fear full but loyal as the reap the reward of being faitfull in the form of human pets.

"It's time my lady" he questions walking forward to the large bed that is in the centre of the red painted room when his lady falls to the floor clutching her head and screams. for a demon, the scream of there master is painful on a molecular level it's wrong and shouldn't happen.

"it is Dolor its finally time I am going to become whole again, you're in control whilst I go if you let me down I will rip your intestines out and make you hang your self with them are we clear"

"I won't let you down my lord I promise, good luck my lady " Dolor take one more look at the woman who created him she has pitch black hair that reaches her lower back falling in elegant curls her eyes are blood red filled with bloodlust and fire and a pert nose covered in freckles and a pout lip colored red her skin is pale the other all effect making her look like a queen.

Lucifer smirks down as her second in command putting her hand on the large demons shoulder to make Dolor look up her with his black demonic eyes to meet her vibrant red eyes and says "I will call you when I've when I'm complete " with that her body crumples on the floor and a swirling black and red essence with vibrant strands of silver and gold fly through the black roof of the room the body dissolves leaving nothing behind but a demon standing in a pitch black bedroom.

On the surface, there is a woman with curly brown hair and shocking brown eyes giving birth. Her husband is holding her hand and doing his best to stop from crying out in pain over the probably broken bones. He is at least six foot with a broad chest and unlike his wife's his eyes where crystal blue and his hair was salt and pepper brown with one last scream of agony a beautiful baby girl is born at that moment the lights in the room making the rooms plunged in to darkness a light drifts through the floor and to the baby in the doctors arms for a few minutes the baby is lit up In a brilliant golden light making her look like an angel moments later the light is gone and the lights flicker back on every set of eyes is on the sleeping baby in the doctors arms . The room is silent until the doctor in an unnerved and wavering voice says

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Granger is a beautiful baby girl"

The parents of the special little girl just gaze at the girl with bewildered expressions and tears in their eyes knowing the name of this little girl

"Her is Hermione Lucifer lux Granger our miracle baby "

No one noticed her eyes flicker red before becoming brown and no one ever spoke of the glowing birth of the little girl.

* * *

Five years later

A five-year-old Hermione Granger has always known she is was different. To begin with she has been told that she was born in a light but she doesn't know if that is that is true or not or if it is her mum's explanation for the weird things that happen around her she is able to move things around without touching them she can also talk to different animals her favourite being a snake so her dad got her one for her fifth birthday her name is meme and she is a Burmese Python. She attracts the attention of children and adults because of the way she acts people describe her as adorable, cute, kind, charitable she doesn't know why because she just acts the way the voices tell her. The voice is another thing she knows that it is not normal thing to hear voices but she can it wipers in her head telling her how to act and what to say, she doesn't tell anyone what the voice says she just calls it her inner angel the last thing that tells her that she is incredibly bright for her age so much that she has been moved from reception to year six she is taken care of by the older years who stop anyone picking on her.

Late in July Hermione is lying in bed when she was woken up by a loud explosion downstairs and a mad cackling laughter. She shoots out of bed and into the corner of the room where meme is she wraps her body around her protectively

"shhh fledgeling ill protect you "

"I'm scared meme" the snake's reply was cut off by a murderous scream and a blinding flash of green the door to the room and a tall, beautiful woman with long, thick, shining black hair. She had thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic 'great good looks' and arrogant walk of someone rich. Her grey eyes scan the room stopping on the bed then the corner that Hermione is standing her beautiful features change in to sadistic and cruel as she smirks at the little girl.

"Oh, boys there is a little muggle filth waiting for some of your special attention "her voice is sickly sweet is soon followed by two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione looks at the three people who have come to stand at the centre of the room there is the woman and two men one who had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. Another pale young man with straw-coloured hair and freckles.

"Ah excellent Bella we can use her as target practice since you killed the two downstairs " said the tall blond man to the woman Hermione looks at the man and when their eyes meet cold grey meet warm brown Hermione's body starts to shake her feet lift off the ground and a white light shines through her making the dark room light up the room to show the lilac walls the light blinds the three other occupant's in the room shielding their eyes from the girl who lets out a howl and archers her back in pain just as fast as it starts it stops and she collapses on the floor unconscious.

Bella looks at the two men who eyes are fixed on the girl on the floor the snake that was wrapped around her slithers around her unconscious form and licks her face in attempt to wake her up it body getting ready to protect her mistress

"what the bloody hell what that, "the short man says in a wavering voice unsure of the little girl

"Lucius check on the girl "bell tells the taller blond man who looks like he was going to object but rethinks and strides across the room to the little girl only to pull back when he saw the snake lung for him missing her by a hairs wisp and looks at the other two " I am not getting anywhere near her with that thing wraped around her " the two nods when Lucius begins to take out his wand to check on the little girl in more detail she shoots up they see her blood red eyes and in a deep voice that chilled them to the bones says "causativus sero" she blinks a couple of times making her eyes return to chocolate brown as she scans the room and takes in the three people whose eyes are looking at her in awe and fear

"Are you ok fledgeling "meme hisses at the girl

"yesses meme what happened "at this the three adults' eyebrows all shoot up and regard the girl more closely thinking that she was the daughter of there master who disappeared a few years earlier

"excuse me what your name sweety, "Bella says in a maternal voice distinctly different from her original tone. Hemione regards the woman through narrowed eyes and is about to turn away rather than answer when meme hisses

"answer her fledgeling "nodding the girl looks again at Bella

"My name is Hermione Lucifer lux Granger "her voice held no fear because on some level she knew she would be safe "what happened? who are you? What happened to my parents?"

Bell looked unsure but before she could answer the short man answered " Mrs Granger we are unsure of what happened to you but we are three people who are just like you we are wizards we have magic just like you. Has anything like that happened before "

"my mum said that when I was born the lights went off and I glowed bright gold she said that I was a gift from God because she shouldn't have been able to have babies but she had me. Is that normal for witches and wizards to be born glowing

This time the blond man answers he still had not stopped looking at her "no it very rare how long have you being able to talk to snakes "

"always why "

"it is a very unusual gift" Belle stated

She was about to say something else when a bang came from downstairs and there were more feet on the stairs rushing up to the room at the doorway a man with a face covered with scars, with missing chunks of his nose, and dark grey grizzled hair. There is a pop behind me and the blond man is gone the two in front are on the ground and the man is pointing a thin wooden stick at Hermione the last thing she hears is his say "obliviate "and then there was darkness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed


	2. She couldn't his daughter could she?

I don't own anything

* * *

Hemione was a pissed girl , scratch that she was beyond pissed with the world and everything in it she remembered when she was last happy and couldn't believe it was nearly six years ago when she was still at her parents home before they came and messed everything up and before the man put fake memories in her head.

Hermione had been five, when her parents where killed and someone tried to kill her she was rescued by the police and taken to a orphangae with nothing but the cloths on her back and a gap in er mind filled with false memories it had taken three days living at Wools orphange in downtown london for her pet snake Meme to find her untill that point she had forgoten that she even had a snake or that she could comunicate with the reptile but once Hemione spotted the snake in the orphange garden then the memeories hit her like a train her ability to talk to animals which she later found out is called Zoolingualism and her ability to controll things with her mind . It was later that night when Hemione asked Meme what really happend the day her parents died as she had been getting odd flashes of memoeires that revolved around a blond headed man with a grey piercing gaze and a gold glow inglofing the lilac room , Meme told her of the group of three containing a witch and two wizerds how they killed her parents and where going to kill her untill she locked eys with a blond haired man, whome was called Luciuas they started to glow gold when that was done her eyes flashed red before she spoke in an unknown language it was then that the group statred to may more attention to Hemione and when she statrted to speak to Meme they looked scared they where going to talk more to her when two of them where sudenly captured by a hargered lookeing man and the blond haired man had disapired , Meme told her about how the ruggered man knocked out hermione stealing her memories nearly killing the snake and stealing the girl Meme explained how she had a speical bond with the girl and was able to use that to find Hemione. This made Hemione mad the more that the snake said the more Hermione remembered she wanted the cruel looking curly haired woman to pay for killing her family she wanted the witch to feel pain and bleed as the years went by Hermione only become more angry and cruel becoming cold-hearted.

It had taken three months of Hermione being at the orphanage for the other fifteen children to become frightened of Hermione. They relised one day that she could do things that where imposable and she was not afraid to hurt the other children , this was shown when a month of living a the orphange a boy named James who was thirteen decided he wanted to pick on the smaller, younger and weaker child unknowing that hermione was far from weak when James statrted to push and trip hermione in the halls and steal her puding at dinner the other children joined in this was untill James was found unconcias half dead from his extencive injury covered in chocolate pugging and tied unside down the care workers had no idea who had done it but all the children knew it was from that day was not picked on. There was the occasional incident when a new child would come thinking they where stronger and could pick on the smaller kids they would ignore the other children warnings not understanding the fear they felt for the younger child they would feel this way until Hermione would set them in place using violent methods using her magic to punish those who think that she could be picked on when ever she would hutt someone the voice that was in her head, had gotten lounder since her parents death, would praise her egging her on to cause more pain. It did not take long for the children to become frightened of the small girl the older children looked at her in fear but the younger looked at her in awe. It had taken the social workers a little longer to recive the message that Hemione Granger was not a child to be messed with, it had taken the near forcful removeval of Meme when the snake was nearly out of the room Hemione screamed instentaly shattering all the glass in the room the social worker , joe , to shocked to say anything let the snake go watching at the glass turned in to sand under the reptile Hermione words shocked him even more she said in a voice more mature then a five year old should have said " You will not take Meme from me if you do i will make you pay like i did the others " the social worker had never seen anthing like this and ran from the room but upon stumbeling in to his calluige he couldent describe what had happend without choking it was safe to say that after that he never tryed to take the snake away or got on the wrong side off the young girl soon all the ocupants of the orphanage would not go near Hermione and if they had to they would treat her with the upmost respect.

As the years past Hermione grew comfortable in her surroundings, she knew that she basically had the run of the orphanage, everyone feared her but they also respected her since she would always look after the younger children and would punish anyone who would hurt them. As Hermione grew older her powers become stronger to the point that she could use them without thinking or try she found that animals where grown to her seeking her out for a conversation the other children would see her talking to all types of animals but she never went anywhere without her pet snake who the children learned does not like anyone other than Hermione. As her powers grew as did her intellgence she was on her way to being recruted by colleges, the top ones in the country because to the rest of the world, outside the orphange, she was a kind, carasmatic and beautiful geniuse child capable of imense things and had an ara of power around her that comanded respect despite her age many people wonderd why she was never adopted and would consider adopting her themselfs until they forgot the idea as Hermione did not want to be adopted she wanted to stay where she was in control and had the power.

She was eleven when her life changed when she met another wizard when he came and told her about Hogwarts school of wizardry.

* * *

 **APOV**

Albus Dumbledore always insisted that he deal with the young witches and wizards that where orphans he did not want a repeat of what happened to Tom Riddle or who was better know as the Dark Lord Voldemort. As a boy he showed such promise he was carsmatic, remacably intelligent and beautiful child grewing up he became darker and cruel to thoses who appeeared to be his freinds all the whilst aperaing to be a kind and thoughtful young man but Albus knew better he saw the monster he was becoming under the mask who killed murtel in his fith year soon followed by his muggle farther and grandparents so for that reason he always insisted on doing the orphans so that he could get a read on them he needed to know who he needed to keep an eye on espesialy this year with the arrival of Harry Potter the boy was the key to the distruction of the dark lord he couldent be allowed to make any wrong freinds that could cause him to become dark. Albus's thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened revealing a petite woman with strawberry blond hair that reached her lower back in curls, had a peach and cream complexion and inquisitive blue eyes

"how may I help you" her voice was weary but polite a tone that Albus found curious but refrained from asking

"yes I am Albus Dumbledore and I run a prestigious boding school am here to talk to Hermione Granger she lives here I believe " at this the woman eyes bulged and she opens the door wider so that Albus could enter the building

"follow me sir, she is in her room you will have to make a good case for your school she has alreaddy recived collge and university reqests at places like Harverd, Cambridge and Oxford" at this Albus's eyes bulged from what little he knew about the muggle education system he knew that the girl must be a genius for her to be already consedering univerity places at the age of eleven , but he was not worried about the girl choosing his school it would be the only place that she would be herself and learn to control her magic he is gussing that it is going to be hard for her to make freinds becuase of her advanced intellegence that and her being a Muggleborn he shook his head thinking that the poor child doesing have a chance at making freinds then it occoured to him if she is realy that intelligent then she would make an excellent freind for Harry, as she would have to help he keep up in classes and would be able to teach him some spellls to deal witht he dark lord.

The two came to a stop in front of a white door absentmindedly Albus noticed that the door was the cleanest out of all the doors in the orphanage that he had seen so far he also notes that the room they came to a stop in front of was the same room in which he met Tom Riddle. The young woman who Albus does not know the name of knocks on the room with trepanation

"Hermione you have a visitor he 's come to talk to you about a prestigious school you have been excepted in to " there was no sound in the room but suddenly the door opened but there was no one there opening it on a small single bed in the corner sat a small girl. Albus knew right away that he had already underestimated the small girl he thought that because she was a muggleborn then she would lack in magical power but as soon as he stepped over the threshold her power hit him like a tone of bricks and boy was it a lot of power it felt like being in a room with ten of himself it was highly disconcerting. The young girl was gone as soon as Hemione tilted her head a sure sign of dismissal. Albus strode into the room and pulled a chair that was at her vanity to the middle of the room facing her.

"Hello, Miss Granger I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the school I am here to inform you that you have been accepted in to. it is called Hogwarts "

the young girl eyed Albus wearly taking in his odd cloths, he wore purple muggle suit decorated with stars, his beared was braded whist she was staring at him , Albus had a his first clear look at the young girl , she had pale porsalin skin with high cheekbones her eyes where large and doe shaped they where shade a brown he had never seen and filled with inteelgence they where outlined by long dark eye lashes that brushd the top of her eye lashes she had a cayotic mess of curly hair that looked to reach her lowe back he amited to himself that she an extramly adorable child if not a bit small for her age

" I've never heard of Hogwarts " her voice was soft but had strong he chuckled softly

" You wouldn't have my dear it is hidden from most people, you see you Miss Granger are a Witch " he expected her to interrupt his or delay it as most if not all muggle born students do

" Oh so the school if for witches and wizards that why I've never heard of it " he nodded to show she was correct he also noted that there was no sarcasm in her voice only acceptance

"miss granger you are taking this remarkably well you did not even ask for proof that I am a wizard or second guess that you are one like most muggle borns do " he had to ask the questions the way that she was handling the whole situation was not natural

" I've known I was a witch since the age of five when my parents were killed by three that plus the things I can do it only makes sense that there would be more like me and that they would need to be educated. I know that you are a wizard because otherwise, you wouldn't be here and I sensed your magic as soon as you stepped inside this room but by all means prove yourself to me show me what you can do " his eyes widened at her confession he was certainly not expecting that to have known what she was from the age of five it was highly irregular of a muggle born they only find out about the wizarding world at the age of eleven. he wondered why she did not have her mind wiped of all existence of magic he also wondered why she could sense his magic because it was a rare gift to be able to do so he knew only three other people that could do it including himself. usure of how to respond he did as she asked and reached in to his pocket retreaving the elder wand and ponted it at her closet setting it on fire making sure to unharm any of her belongings he looked at her face to gowdge her response she mearly raised an eyebrown and held out her hand and said in a clear tone " come " to his suprise the fire travled from the closet and to her hand she claped her hands to geather and the ball of fire grew to form ball shape untill Hermione clapped again and the fire was gone, Albus stared in awe at the young girl at the way that she had just shown controll of her magic

" how " was the only thing he could say

" Fire has always been my speciality, " her tone told him that he was not going to get any more answers he nodded wordlessly and took the Hogwarts letter out of his inside pocket handing it to her he watched as she read speciality waiting when she was done he asked if she had any questions she had three

" Where was she supposed to find this equipment? , how was she supposed to afford it? and could she bring Meme ?"

" You will be able to purchase everything at Diagon ally I will take you today to gather your supplies, since the new school year starts in a week there is a program that supplies money for equipment it is for orphans and because we have not hade an orphan attending since 1946 there is more then enough to get everything and to answer your final question who is Meme"

she was quite for a second and then hissed and at that moment Albus felt his blood run cold when the girls stopped hissig and a medium sized snake slivered from under the bed the snake was around 5 feet long albino with a brown diomond shape on its for head. it only then occored to him that this girl was so like Tom Riddle it was scary it was wondering if she was his daughter or granddaughter but dismissed the thought as soon as it occoured he would know if voldemort had a child plus with all the dark magic Tom meddled with he would have become infertal it still did not explain why the girl was a parselmouth

" you can speak to snakes ?" it was more of a statement than a question

"no. and yes I can speak to all animals but snakes have always fascinated me do you know that meme could grow up to 23 feet but she will stay like this for a while she is only six " and again he did not know what to say the power of Zoolingualism was extremely rare so much so that the last speaker was said to be Merlin himself but then again but that was only a rumour this girl would be a bigger asset then he originally thought

"so can Meme come, I will not leave her here and if she cannot come I will have to look in to other magical schools " it was spoken as a statement but Albus could detect the underlying threat so he did the only thing he could he agreed to have the large snake in his school so long as it stayed in her dorm room she showed no emotion except a quirk of the mouth which he was classifying as a smile.

" shall we go then " he looked at her in confusion as she told the snake to move, ( he was assuming as the snake slid under the bed again ) and stood smoothing out the crinkles in her pasltle blue dress that reached her knees it took him a minute for him to realise his promise to take her to diogon ally, he nodded and he to stood up following the girl out of the room to the reception where there was an elederly woman sat with greing hair and a kind smile talking to a young girl. Albus noticed that as soon as the two noticed Hemione they stiffened and the young child had shuffled to hide more by the desk but had a smile on her face no the less Hemione walked up to the woman with a polite smile on her face that did not reach her eye's.

" Miss Luty, I have been excepted in to a boarding school this " she gestured to Albus " is the headmaster we are going to be collecting my supplies I don't know how long it will take so please save me some food if I am not back by the time tea's done" it was more of a demand then a request the woman nodded

" that is wonderful Hemione I am glad that you are going to get the best education, you deserve it just wondering how long would you be staying away whilst at the school " at this Hemione looked at Albus with a raised brow

" nine months Miss Luty now if you excuse me we must be going " he inclined his head to the woman and walked to the front door with Hemione following when he reached the street he looked if there where any muggles before holding out his wand it took a matter of seconds for a large purple triple-decker bus to pop in to existence the door opened to show a short woman dressed in purple she had overly large front teeth and had an uncanny resemblance to a frog

" Headmaster !, where to" her tone is one of forced politeness he smiles and tells her the leaky cauldron paying his two gallons and taking a seat on the bus with his charge following getting lost in thought about the strange girl currently sat next to him.

* * *

 **HPOV**

From the moment that the peculiarly dressed man stepped in to my room I knew that he was like me just not as powerful I eyed his early with a neutral expression on my face many years of practice had taught me that hiding one's emotions if a good way to get people to crack and tell you what you want.

"Hello Miss Granger I am here to inform you that you have been accsepted in to Hogwarts " his tone was genuraly kind and had a granfartherly quality to it that made her dislike him amediatly I take in what he is wearling and have to stifal a laugh the man was dressed in the most percullar cloths that ive ever seen he is wearing he is wearing a bright purple suit covered in stars he long white beared wad plated he also wore half moon speacktakles that rested on a croked noice and had a paire of inquisative and inteeligent blue eyes that had an unerving twinkle in them

" I've never heard of Hogwarts, "I say wondering what an odd name Hogwarts it the man chuckles softly before speaking again

" You wouldent have my dear it is hidden from most people, you see you Miss Granger are a Witch " I dont react outwordly but internaly my mind is buzzing so the man has come to conferm what I was told at he age of five my lack of reaction must have confused his because he speaks again this time in a voice thick with confusion

"miss granger you are taking this remarably well you did not even ask for proof that iam a wizerd or second guess that you are one like most muggle borns do "I sigh there is no point lying he would likely do some reasearch plus by the tone of his voice he sounds slightly diapointed that he could not show off. well, I think two can play that game.

" I've known I was a witch since the age of five when my parents were killed by three that plus the things I can do it only makes sense that there would be more like me and that they would need to be educated. I know that you are a wizerd because otherwize you wouldent be here and I senced your magic as soon as you steped inside this room but by all means prove yourself to me show me what you can do "his eyes widend at my confession before he takes out a peice of wood and points it at my closet setting it on fire, and like always the fire calls to me i hold out my dainly palm and call to it " Come " the fire travels from the closet to my palm I manipulate it in to a ball before extiguishing it and looking at the headmaster again his jaw is slack his eyes shining with intreague and questions

" how " was the only thing he said

" Fire has always been my speciality, " my tone told him that he was not going to get any more answers after that hands me an aged letter with a seal on it opening it I look at what it said

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mrs, Granger,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

 **Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

I took a look a the next piece of parchment

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

after I've done reading the headmaster asks me if I had any questions and I had three

" Where was she supposed to find this equipment? , how was she supposed to afford it? and could she bring Meme ?" I had no idea where I was supposed to get this equipment or how I was to pay for it the orphanage could hardly afford my college books and there was no way I was going to be going anywhere without Meme she was the last thing I had to remind me of my parents

" You will be able to purchase everything at Diagon ally I will take you today to gather your supplies since the new school year starts in a week there is a program that supplies money for equipment it is for orphans and because we have not hade an orphan attending since 1946 there is more then enough to get everything and to answer your final question who is Meme"I look at him for a second processing the information before hissing to Meme

" come to me Meme " the snake replies with

"coming mistress " Meme slivers from under my bed and I notice from the corner of my eye that the Headmaster had lost all colour

" you can speak to snakes ?" it was more of a statement than a question

"no. and yes I can speak to all animals but snakes have always fascinated me do you know that meme could grow up to 23 feet but she will stay like this for a while she is only six, "I notice his eyes light up not liking the way he is now looking at me I say

"so can Meme come, i will not leave her here and if she cannot come I will have to look in to other magical schools " it was a threat an they both knew it the head master nodds so i ask him if it is time to leave and tell Meme to get off me standing and removing th crinkles from my blue dress before striding to the room followed by the head master when I see that it is April Luty and Amber Fell at the reception I have to rpress a smerk at the way they stiffen in my presence I put on a false polite smile before striding over to the old woman and the irrating brat

" Miss Luty, I have been excepted in to a presence boarding school this " she gestured to Albus " is the headmaster we are going to be collecting my supplies I don't know how long it will take so please save me some food if I am not back by the time tea's done" the old woman knew it was a demand and not a request she knew what happened to people that got on my wrong side

" that is wonderful Hemione I am glad that you are going to get the best education, you deserve it just wondering how long would you be staying away whilst at the school "I notice that her tone is hopeful, guess the old woman cannot wait to get rid of me I look to when the headmaster is stood by the front door with a raised brow

" nine months Miss Luty now if you excuse me we must be going, "I notice that Aprils eyes light up at the prospect of me being gone for nine months I give her a wicked smile promising nothing good and follow the headmaster out on to the street where he pulling out the stick again. Wand I correct my self. moments after the action is done a purple triple-decker bus appears I keep my expression neutral hiding my curiosity in the odd mode of transportation

" Headmaster !, where to" this comes from a woman that looks like a tode dressed in purple I raise a questioning eyebrow at the location and the odd money but don't ask the questions I want to and follow the aging headmaster on to the but getting lost in thought about how this is one of the best birthdays she had had since her parents died . I am was one step closer to getting my revenge.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed promise to update again soon


End file.
